Technical Field of Invention
The embodiments herein generally relate to an ammunition control device and particularly relates to a fire restraining device for selective intelligent firing. The embodiments herein further relate to a device for controlling an ammunition firing over a human or an unwanted target.
Description of Related Art
A fire-control system is a number of components working together, usually a gun data computer, a director, and radar, which is designed to assist a weapon system in hitting its target. It performs the same task as a human gunner firing a weapon, but attempts to do so faster and more accurately.
Out of modern fire control mechanisms in a weapon, one prior art discloses a weapon firing system is provided with a control including a seismic sensor and an infrared radiation sensor. A source of power is provided which is connected to the seismic sensor and which is connected via a switch with the infrared radiation sensor. The switch is actuated by the seismic sensor so that the infrared radiation sensor does not constitute a constant drain on the power source. The seismic sensor is capable of distinguishing between different types of vehicles characterized by different seismic frequency patterns. The system is provided with a weapon firing control having a jamming circuit which avoids the consequences of transients when signals are initially received from the sensors. The weapon firing control circuit includes a thyristor.
Yet another prior art discloses a device for firing a small or medium caliber firearm includes a rangefinder, an infrared detector supplying an electrical signal, an electronic triggering assembly for controlling firing, and an electrical energy source. The triggering assembly is associated with percussion firing, using an electromagnet connected to the firing pin of the weapon. Firing of the firearm is activated by the detection of the heat signature of a target with the infrared detector. However, the prior arts are limited in controlling a weapon firing over an unwanted or a human target. The prior arts only control a firing rounds of the weapon but during a close encounter or a search operation in a low visibility area, a weapon operator fails to distinguish between a human target and a non-human target leading to fatal accidents and also loss of bullets.
In the view of foregoing, there is a need of a device for restraining a weapon firing on the basis of detection of a human target.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, as detailed below.